This specification relates to search engines and, in one particular example, to enriching a search engine results page with results that are generated by a search engine, and with answers that are generated by a different search engine.
An answer box is a web search feature that provides users with answers to questions that are associated with search queries. For example, a search engine may receive a search query that includes specific query keywords that relate to everyday essential information (e.g., “weather,” or “time”), reference tools (e.g., “how many,” “convert,” “n+n,” “how big is”), trip planning information (e.g., “show time,” “how far is,” “map,” “where”), or other information. Instead of providing links or snippets of text that reference other web pages, the search engine may return a results page with an answer box that directly answers a question that is stated by, or that is implicit to, a search query.